Evil Awaits
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Post Evil Within. Sebastian konnte das Ende seines letzten Falls nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Zu viele Fragen waren unbeantwortet geblieben. Und die Tatsache, dass sein Partner noch immer vom Erdboden verschluckt ist, gibt ihm mehr als genug Gründe, sich noch einmal in diesen Alptraum zu stürzen.
1. Prolog 1: Thrown out

Authors Note...

Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für diese Story... Ich wollte einfach nur eine Geschichte schreiben, in der Sebastian und Ruvik endlich zusammenkommen...^^°

Wie immer gehört mir keiner der Charaktere bis auf ein paar OCs die hier und da auftauchen werden, besonders Mathew Benson, den ihr bald noch näher kennenlernen werdet.

Yaoi? Aber sowas von!

Jedenfalls wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dieser neuen Serie. Ich werde versuchen die Kapitel nicht zu lang werden zu lassen, damit ich alle zwei bis drei Wochen ein Update machen kann.

Milla M.

Prolog 1: Thrown out

„Verfluchte Scheiße!"

Frustriert trat Sebastian Castellanos gegen die Umzugskartons zu seinen Füßen. Es war erst eine Woche vergangen, seit er Ruvik´s Albtraumwelt entkommen war und doch hatten es seine Vorgesetzten in weniger als drei Tagen geschafft, ihm die Kündigung in die Hand zu drücken.

Er hatte noch bis Ende der Woche Zeit, seinen Arbeitsplatz zu räumen...

Wenn sie ihm wenigstens eine vernünftige Begründung gegeben hätten...

Seine psychiche Verfassung erlaube es nicht, dass er weiter in diesem Job arbeitete und sie wollten doch nur das Beste für ihn...

Von Wegen.

Er hatte zu viel erfahren und nun wollten sie ihn davon abhalten, dass er weitere Nachforschungen anstellte. Nicht, dass er sich davon abhalten lassen würde. Sie würden ihr blaues Wunder erleben!

Und schließlich ging es hierbei nicht nur um ihn.

Von Joseph fehlte seitdem jede Spur und die einzige Person, namentlich Kidman, die wahrscheinlich wusste, wo er war, war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, genauso wie die Person, die, auch wenn er es sich niemals eingestestehen würde, etwas Licht in dieses ganze Mysterium bringen konnte...

Für ihn gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass Ruvik durch Lesley´s Körper entkommen und noch immer irgendwo dort draußen unterwegs war, nicht das er seine Chancen hoch anrechnete, ihm jemals wieder über den Weg zu laufen.

Sebastian hatte seine Rolle erfüllt und war nun nicht mehr Teil der weiteren Ereignisse, was auch immer er plante...

„Und ich werde deffinitiv nicht vorankommen, wenn ich mir den Kopf wegen diesem Psychopathen zerbreche..."

Er schloss den letzten Karton, der bis zum Rand mit Akten gefüllt war und stellte ihn zu den anderen, die noch heute Nachmittag abgeholt werden sollten. Sein Apartment würde buchstäblich aus allen Nähten platzen, aber solange er keinen Ort gefunden hatte, wo er sie sicher aufbewahren konnte, gab es leider keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Wie sieht´s aus Castellanos? Schon vorbereitet für deinen Ruhestand?"

Einer seiner älteren Kollegegen stand vor ihm.

Sie hatten ein paar Fälle zusammenbearbeitet, aber es wollte ihm beim besten Willen sein Name nicht mehr einfallen.

„Das sagt der Richtige. Hättest du nicht schon vor ein paar Jahren einen neuen Lebensabschnitt beginnen sollen oder hat der Alzheimer dich inzwischen soweit im Griff, dass du nicht mehr zwischen deinem Zuhause und deinem Büro unterscheiden kannst?"

Der angesprochene lachte gehässig: „Ich an deiner Stelle würde die Klappe nicht so aufreißen. Wenigstens habe ich meinen Job noch."

„Fragt sich nur wie lange..." murmelte Sebastian. Ihm war es egal, ob sein Gegenüber ihn hörte oder nicht, schließlich hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren.

„Aber ich will nicht über dich urteilen, dass überlasse ich lieber deinem Seelenklempner. Der hat sich damit wahrscheinlich eine Lebensaufgabe aufgehalst."

„Leck mich."

Ein gut gezielter Wurf aus dem Handgelenk beförderete einen leeren Aktenordner gegen den Kopf seines Kollegen, der sofort mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurückwich.

„Du verdammter...!" fluchte er, als Sebastian an ihm vorbeiging.

„Ein kleines Andenken, damit du mich nicht vergisst."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, verließ er seinen ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz.

Von jetzt an war er kein Polizeibeamter mehr...nein...von jetzt an war er nur noch einfacher Detektiv...

„Private Eye Castellanos...Hm...so schlecht klingt das gar nicht..."


	2. Prolog 2: Mathew

Author´s Note:

Ich hatte noch ein wenig Zeit, also gibts noch den 2. Prolog und den 1. Kapitel XD

Viel Spaß.

Milla M.

Prolog 2: Mathew

Indizien, aber keine Fakten.

Wenn man komplett auf sich allein gestellt war und sich nicht mehr auf die Informationen der Polizei stützen konnte, war es fast unmöglich eine vernünftige Untersuchung durchzuführen, besonders wenn man den Stempel eines Geisteskranken aufgedrückt bekommen hatte.

Es war also nicht verwunderlich, dass sein Start alles andere als erfolgreich verlief...

Doch auch seine Pechsträhne fand irgendwann ein Ende.

Er stand kurz davor auf der Straße zu landen und sein Alkoholkonsum war schlimmer als jemals zuvor, als der junge Informatikstundent Mathew Benson plötzlich vor seiner Tür stand und ihm seine Hilfe anbot.

Oder besser gesagt: Er zwang sich ihm auf.

„Mr. Castellanos, es freut mich sie kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Mathew Benson und ich möchte bei ihnen als Praktikant anfangen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Information zu ihm durchdrang. Meinte dieser Junge das wirklich ernst?

„Junge, ich glaube du hast die falsche Adresse erwischt."

Er wollte gerade die Tür wieder schließen, als sein Gegenüber aufschrieh: „Bitte lassen sie mich für sie arbeiten! Ich bin sehr gut mit Computern, ich kann ihnen sicherlich gut bei der Arbeit helfen!"

Unscheinbar fasste das Erscheinungsbild seines Gegenübers recht gut zusammen.

Strohblonde Haare, hellbraune Augen und ein recht schlichtes Outfit. Auf der Straße wäre er wahrscheinlich an ihm vorbeigegangen, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Sebastian atmete scharf aus. Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, die er besaß, um ihn nicht einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

„Jetzt hör mir zu Junge. Ich nehme keine Helfer an. So wie es aussieht kann ich den Laden Ende der Woche sowieso dichtmachen. Warum suchst du dir nicht einfach eine der anderen Detekteien? Ich bin sicher, die werden dich mit offenen Armen empfangen."

Mathew schien es einen Moment zu überdenken, schüttelte dann aber mit dem Kopf: „Ich möchte nicht in eine dieser Alteingesessenen, die den Blick nur noch auf ihrem Gehalt haben, ich möchte den Menschen helfen."

„Die Tatsache, dass du zu mir gekommen bist, bedeutet wohl, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wen du hier eigentlich vor dir hast. Glaub mir, Klienten suchst du hier vergeblich."

„Da irren sie sich. Ich habe den Fall über das Massaker in der Beacon-Nervenklinik ganz genau studiert. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie da heil rausgekommen sind. Und glauben sie mir, ich halte sie keineswegs für verrückt. Irgendwas Seltsames ist dort vorgegangen und sie sind wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der die ganze Wahrheit kennt."

Na fantastisch, dieser Junge war also ein Fan? Womit hatte er diesen Irrsin verdient?

„Und trotzdem glaubst du hier eine Arbeit zu finden?"

„Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass die Leute erkennen werden, dass sie genau die Person sind, die ihnen bei ihren Problemen helfen kann."

„Ich schätze du gibst nicht auf, oder?"

Dieser Junge hatte mehr Optimismus als gut für ihn war.

„Ich bin in solchen Sachen vielleicht ein wenig Dickköpfig," grinste Mathew.

Er würde nicht aufgeben, soviel stand fest. Resigniert ließ Sebastian den Kopf hängen: „Okay, aber nur bis Ende der Woche. Wenn bis dahin kein Klient unsere Hilfe benötigt, mache ich dicht und du lässt mich von da an in Ruhe."

„Damit kann ich leben. Dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

„Eine Warnung: Alle meinen Partnern ist etwas schreckliches zugestoßen. Ich hoffe du hast damit keine Probleme."

„Vielleicht bin ich ja die erste Ausnahme."

Sebastian wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte plötzlich ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Irgendetwas würde passieren und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm gefallen würde...


	3. Kapitel 1: A Womans Misery

Kapitel 1: A Womans Misery

Es erinnerte ein wenig an einen alten Detektivstreifen.

Eine junge Frau stand im Foyer des Büros, welches Sebastian und Mathew momentan ihren Arbeitsplatz nannten.

Es war Donnerstag und die gesetzte Frist war kurz davor abzulaufen, als die Türklingel ertönte und das laute Tak Tak von Stökelschuhen auf der Treppe zu hören war.

„Was habe ich ihnen gesagt?" flüsterte Mathew aufgeregt und grinste breit über beide Ohren. Sie hatten ihren ersten Klienten.

„Entschuldigen sie?" ertönte eine helle Stimme und fast schon in Zeitlupe wurde die Tür geöffnet. Sebastian schätzte sie auf nicht älter als dreißig. Streng zurück gebundene Haare trafen auf bequeme Alltagskleidung und vermittelten das Bild einer Frau die sich nicht zu sehr darum scherte, wie sie in den Augen anderer wirkte und wie in diesem Fall wie jemand, der nicht wollte, dass man sie erkannte.

Ihr Gesicht kam ihm bekannt vor und er war sich sicher, dass er sie schon einmal im Fernsehen oder in der Zeitung gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie ihre Aufgaben unter größter Diskretion erledigen?"

„Das ist richtig," bestätigte es Sebastian ihr, „Mein Name ist Sebastian Castellanos und das ist mein Praktikant Mathew Benson. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Elisabeth Wailen...ich hoffe diese Information wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen?"

Wailen...

Natürlich!

Ihre Familie hatte ein Vermögen mit Immobilien in Krimson City gemacht, doch so weit er informiert war, lebten sie recht zurückgezogen und wagten sich nur selten in die Öffentlichkeit. Das sie nun hier bei ihnen war, musste bedeuteten, dass ihre Angelegenheit von höchster Dringlichkeit war, schließlich hätte sie sich auch an jede andere Detektei wenden können, aber sie hatte sich voller Absicht an jemand unbekannten gewandt.

„Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass kein Wort diesen Raum verlassen wird, trotzdem würde es mich nur zu gern interessieren, warum sie sich gerade für uns entschieden haben?"

Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Nun sagen wir mal so...In der ganzen Stadt sind sie wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der mir mit meinem Problem helfen kann."

„Ist das so?"

Er hasste es, wenn Frauen glaubten, dass sie ihn durch ihren Charme runkriegen konnten, etwas für sie zu tun.

„Es geht um die Beacon-Nervenklinik...Soweit ich informiert bin, sollten sie über genügend Erfahrung über diesen Ort verfügen..."

„Und was genau haben sie mit diesem Ort zu tun?"

Allein schon bei dem Namen lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter. Warum nur schien es immer wieder auf diesen verfluchten Ort hinauszulaufen?

„Mein Großvater besaß einige Anlagen für das Grundstück, bevor es zu einer Nervenheilanstalt umgebaut wurde. Nach dieser ganzen Sache mit den Morden, liegt das Gelände brach und mit ihm auch alle Investitionen, die mein Großvater getätigt hatte...

Wenn sie die Zeitung gelesen haben, müssen sie gesehen haben, dass dieser vor einer Woche verstorben ist und mit ihm sind auch alle Rechte and den Anlagen erloschen..."

Sebastian ahnte, worauf das hinauslief...

„Jeder, der irgendwie auf das Glück des großen Geldes hofft, ist nun auf der Suche nach den Papieren, mit denen man uns gut und gerne in den Ruin treiben könnte...

Ich möchte, dass sie die Papiere für mich finden, bevor es jemand anderes tut. Als Bezahlung würde ich ihnen dreißig Prozent der Wertpapiere überlasse, mit denen sie machen können, was sie wollen."

Das war eine außerordentliche Summe, mit der er wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens ausgesorgt hatte, aber würde er es wirklich auf sich nehmen, diese verfluchten Erinnerungen wieder wachzurufen, die er so verzweifelt versucht hatte zu verdrängen?

„Können wir eine Nacht darüber nachdenken?"

„Natürlich, aber ich brauche eine Antwort bis spätestens morgen um acht Uhr, sonst muss ich mir jemand anderen suchen."

„Einverstanden, ich melde mich dann bei ihnen."

„Haben sie sich schon entschieden?" fragte Mathew am Abend. Außer Elisabeth gab es keine weiteren Klienten.

„Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein...Ich bin mir absolut nicht sicher...Einerseits habe ich mir geschworen, diesen Ort nie wieder aufzusuchen, andererseits hilft es mir vielleicht einen Anhaltspunkt zu Joseph´s Aufenthaltsort zu bekommen..."

Nachdem die Polizei angerückt war, war es ihm nicht mehr gestattet gewesen, dort Untersuchungen anzustellen, aber als Detektiv mit einem richtigen Auftrag, wäre dieses Verbot aufgehoben.

„Für Joseph´s Wohl werde ich es wohl tun müssen..." sagte er schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause, „Ich schätze ich brauch nicht bis morgen zu warten, um die Gute anzurufen."

„Dann haben wir endlich unseren ersten Fall?" erkundigte sich Mathew noch einmal.

„So sieht´s wohl aus...Ich hoffe ich werde es nicht bereuen..."


	4. Kapitel 2: The Beacon Case

Kapitel 2: The Beacon Case

"Das hier ist der Generalschlüssel, mit dem sie Zugriff auf das ganze Gelände haben."

Am nächsten Morgen, Punkt acht Uhr, fanden sich die drei, namentlich Sebastian, Mathew uns Elisabeth vor dem Haupttor der Nervenklinik ein.

Seit seinem letzten Besuch hatte sich hier nichts verändert, was die Sache ein klein wenig einfacher machte.

„Haben sie eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo sich die Papiere befinden?" fragte Mathew, der das Gelände voller Erfurcht betrachtete.

„Seit damals wurde mehrfach umgebaut, so dass ich leider auch nicht mehr weiß, wo man die Archive inzwischen hintransportiert hat..."

„Das heißt wir suchen nach der berüchtigten Nadel im Heuhaufen..."

Nicht das Sebastian etwas anderes erwartet hätte.

In seinem Leben war noch nie etwas einfach verlaufen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich hoffe, dass sie diesen Auftrag auch weiter ausführen?"

„Als ob wir eine andere Wahl hätten...Überlassen sie es einfach uns."

„Dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Glück."

Das Tor fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Von nun an würden sie auf sich allen gestellt sein. Sebastian überprüfte noch einmal, ob seine Waffe entsichert war, bevor sie sich über den großen Platz in Richtung des Hauptgebäudes begaben. Elisabeth´s letzte Warnung hing immer noch schwer über ihnen:

„Trauen sie niemandem, dem sie über den Weg laufen. Diese Leute sind Rücksichtslos und werden nicht zögern sie zu töten, wenn sie ihnen im Weg sind..."

Wenigstens hatte er es diesmal nur mit „normalen" Menschen zu tun, so dass er seine Chancen um einiges höher anrechnete, als noch während der Zeit, die er damals in Ruvik´s Hirn verbracht hatte. Nicht das er sonderlich erpicht darauf war jemanden zu töten, aber wenn er diesen Auftrag erfolgreich zu Ende bringen wollte, blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. Und außerdem hatte er auch noch Mathew zu beschützen, der in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehalten hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so groß ist..." flüsterte der Junge neben ihm.

„Ich hoffe du bist fit, denn das hier werden wir wahrscheinlich nicht in ein paar Stunden erledigt haben," warnte er ihn vor.

Der Weg bis zum Gebäude löste in Sebastian ein buchstäbliches Deja-vu aus. Fast Augenblicklich hatte er das Gefühl, wieder mit Josepf und Kidman auf dem Weg zu sein, um die seltsamen Ereignisse zu untersuchen, die damals beinhae buchstäblich sein Leben zerstört hatten.

Nur das diesmal Mathew bei ihm war...

Er versuchte die schlechten Erinnerungen zu verbannen, die sich langsam einen Weg in sein Hirn bahnten. Das hier war anders. Diesmal gab es keine Monster und wenn es ihm zuviel wurde, konnte er einfach abbrechen.

"Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn wir ein Gebäude nach dem anderen durchkämmen. Jedenfalls können wir uns dann sicher sein, dass wir nichts übersehen haben."

Damals hatte er nicht alle Räume betreten können, was ihm allerdings trotzdem eine wage Idee von dem gab, wie das Gebäude aufgebaut war.

"Ob wir noch Leichen finden werden?" fragte Mathew, sein Gesicht hatte allein bei dem Gedanken eine grünliche Färbung angenommen.

"Ich glaube darum brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen. Die Polizei ist damals recht gründlich vorgegangen."

Überraschen würde es ihn allerdings nicht...

Er drückte die Klinke der Tür hinunter, die, wenig überraschend, nicht abgeschlossen war. Elisabeth hatte es schließlich angedeutet.

"Dann wollen wir den anderen mal eine zünftige Begrüßung beschehren..."

Mit der Waffe in der Hand, schob er leise die Tür auf und trat hinein.

"Warte hier."

Er wollte keine bösen Überraschungen erleben und sein Polizei-Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es für beide besser war, wenn er vorher die Umgebung sicherte, schließlich war er der Einzige, der sich verteidigen konnte.

Behutsam arbeitete er sich zum anderen Ende der Eingangshalle vor, ohne jedoch auf irgendwelche Eindringlinge zu treffen. So weit so gut. Scheint als wären sie hier für´s erste sicher.


	5. Kapitel 3: Ruvik

Kapitel 3: Ruvik

Eine Karte der Umgebung war schnell gefunden, das sich seit damals niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte in dieses Gebäude aufzuräumen. Es sah alles noch immer genauso aus wie damals...

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" fragte Mathew besorgt.

„Geht schon..."

Er beugte sich wieder hinunter, um die Karte zu studieren.

„Es wird wohl das beste sein, wenn wir uns von unten nach oben arbeiten. Im Keller gibt es nicht viele Räume, so das wir damit recht schnell durch sein sollten."

„Klingt nach einem Plan."

Allerdings würde der Keller auch die größten Gefahren beherrbergen...aber das wollte er erst einmal für sich behalten.

Denn wenn er Ruviks damaligen Ausführungen Glauben schenken konnte, war dieser buchstäblich gespickt mit Fallen von denen ein Großteil sicherlich noch nicht entschärft war. Und neben diesen, konnte auch keiner vorausahnen, wieviele der anderen Schatzjäger sich ihnen in den Weg stellen würden...

Sie mussten unglaublich vorsichtig vorgehen, wollten sie unbeschadet hier wieder rauskommen...

Der Eingang zum Keller lag ein wenig abseits und sie mussten durch „diesen" Raum, aber Sebastian warzuversichtlich, dass ihn der Anblick, jetzt nicht mehr so sehr aus der Fassung bringen würde. Diese ganze Sache lag in der Vergangenheit und er musste wirklich anfangen, diese ruhen zu lassen.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich der skurrielste Raum, den ich in meinem bisherigen Leben gesehen habe," murmelte Mathew, „Ich habe gehört, dass ein gewisser Marcelo Jimenez, für diesen Aparat zuständig sein soll...Kaum zu glauben, dass ein einziger Mensch zu so was in der Lage sein soll..."

„Jimenez ist nicht dafür verantwortlich..." entgegnete Sebastian fast schon automatisch, „Er hat sich das Wissen dafür nur von jemand anderem angeeignet..."

„Hä? Aber ich dachte...Ich meine es stand doch in allen Zeitungen..."

„Nun, es ist nicht so, als ob der wahre Kopf hinter dieser Maschine sonderlich Wert auf PR gelegt hatte. Natürlich fand er es nicht sonderlich lustig, wie du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Und wer war er? Das wissen sie, oder?" fragte Mathew neugierig.

„Ja...ich bin ihm begegnet...Nicht gerade der freundlichste Zeitgenosse. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen wollte er mich an seinem kompletten Leben teilhaben lassen...als ob ich darum gebeten hätte...Sein Name Ruben Victoriano...oder Ruvik, wie er sich zu der Zeit genannt hatte."

„Und weiter?"

„Glaub mir, dass willst du gar nicht wissen."

Weitere Fragen zu Ruvik´s Person wurden von ihm ignoriert. Wenn Mathew so gut war, wie er behauptete, sollte es sein leichtes für ihn sein, die restlichen Informationen selbst herauszufinden. Denn das letzte was er wollte, war es über Ruvik zu sprechen. Dieser Mann hatte es geschafft ihn genug Traumata für den Rest seines Lebens zu geben...

Mathew versuchte es trotzdem noch ein paar mal, bevor er es aufgab. Es war offensichtlich, dass er aus Sebastian nichts mehr herausbekommen würde.

„Hier geht es runter," sagte Sebastian und zeigte auf eine wackelig aussehende Leiter. In der realen Welt war er niemals dort unten gewesen, aber es konnte sich nicht zu arg von Ruvik´s Welt unterscheiden, richtig?

Genau das würden sie jetzt herausfinden...

„Ich gehe voraus. Sei vorsichtig, wo du hintrittst."

Und runter ging es, wo sie leider nach ein paar Metern feststellen mussten, dass die Elektrizität, nicht wie geglaubt, auf dem ganzen Gelände noch funktionstüchtig war.

„Na das wird ein Spaß..." murmelte Sebastian und schaltete die Taschenlampe ein. Als ob es nicht auch so schon schwierig genug war...


	6. Kapitel 4: Leslie?

Kapitel 4: Leslie?

„In Deckung!"

Der Schuss kam so unverhofft, dass ihnen kaum Zeit blieb in Deckung zu gehen. Gott sei Dank hatte Sebastian ihren Angreifer gesehen, bevor dieser abdrücken konnte.

„Elisabeth hatte also nicht gelogen..."

Mathew stand das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich panisch an Sebastian krallte.

„Und? Bist du immer noch erpicht darauf, Privatdetektiv zu werden?"

Er konnte sich diese Frage nicht verkneifen. Der Junge musste begreifen, dass nicht alles Gold war das glänzt und das auch das Leben als Detektiv seine Gefahren bot.

Mathew antwortete darauf nicht, aber in jeder anderen Situation hätte Sebastian bestimmt eine patzige Antwort erhalten.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre es ihm zuwider gewesen, auf andere Menschen zu schießen, aber hier ging es um ihr Leben. Wenn er nicht handelte, würden sie hier unten sterben...

Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinter ihren Schutz und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie ihr Angreifer hinter einer näherliegenden Kiste in Deckung ging, bevor er sie mit erneuten Schüssen beschäftigt hielt.

Er würde in küzester Zeit bei ihm sein, wenn sie nicht schnellstmöglich etwas unternahmen. Sebastian würde wahrscheinlich nur eine Möglichkeit bekommen, also wartete er geduldig bis dieser sein Versteck wieder verließ und sich unter Kugelhagel wieder ein Stück voran arbeitete. Jetzt oder nie, dachte sich der ehemalige Polizist und trat hervor.

Damit hatte der Schütze nicht gerechnet. Schon an seiner Haltung konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um einen Amateur handelte. Wie er diese Typen hasste, die glaubten das eine Waffe sie buchstäblich unbesiegbar machte...

Und es wurde Zeit, dass er ihm zeigte, wie falsch er damit lag. Mit einem Opfer das still hielt, hätte der Plan wahrscheinlich ohne Probleme funktioniert, aber durch die Tatsache, das Sebastian den Spieß nun umgedreht hatte, schien dieser vollkommen überfordert zu sein.

Für einen Mometn schien er einfach nur dazustehen, ungläubig, dass sich wirklich jemand trotzalledem herausgewagt hatte und genau dieses Zögern nutzte Sebastian nun aus.

Ehe der andere noch einmal abdrücken konnte, hatte er den Restabstand zwischen ihnen komplett überwunden und knallte ihm mit voller Wucht den Griff seiner Pistole über den Schädel.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass du noch so jung bist," sagte Sebastian, als sein Gegenüber in die Knie ging, „jeden anderen hätte ich sofort erschossen.

„Ist es wirklich sicher, wenn wir ihn hier liegen lassen?" fragte Mathew und wagte sich aus seinem Versteck.

"Wenn er Glück hat, wacht er nachher nur mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf, außer natürlich einer der anderen läuft ihm über den Weg...Tja, dann kann ich auch nichts für ihn tun. Er hat sich dieses Schicksal schließlich selbst ausgesucht..."

Sebastian ließ keinen Zweifel offen, dass es ihm nicht im geringsten Leid tat, was mit diesem Kleinkriminellen passierte.

"Komm weiter,diese verfluchten Unterlagen finden sich leider nicht von allein..."

Das Becken vor seinen Füßen war leer. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie es war, als ihm das Blut buchstäblich bis zur Hüfte stand. Davon war hier in der realen Welt natürlich nichts zu erkennen.

Nur ein paar Bruchstücke, die von der Decke gefallen waren, lagen am Boden und ließen das Becken tiefer erscheinen, als es eigentlich war.

So gesehen konnte er wohl dankbar für Ruvik´s zweifelhaften Geschmack in Sachen Inneneinrichtung sein. Wäre das Becken in seiner Welt damals leer gewesen, hätte er sich alle Knochen im Leib gebrochen und das wäre es dann gewesen.

Er glaubte nicht an Zufälle, nicht nach alledem, was er bisher gesehen hatte und wusste, dass dies auch Teil des Plans gewesen war. Ruvik hatte damals gewollt, dass er überlebt. Er war auch der Einzige gewesen, dem man genug Informationen vor die Füße geworfen hatte, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen.

Joseph hatte es jedenfalls nicht gewusst...

Bei Kidman war er sich nicht so sicher. Sie wusste es wahrscheinlich schon vor dem Moment, in dem sie seiner Abteilung beigetreten war. Nicht, dass ihn dieses Wissen jetzt viel half...

"Ist etwas?" fragte Mathew, nachdem er sich eine Weile nicht gerührt hatte.

"Nur Erinnerungen," erwiderte dieser und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Wir sollten weiter."

...

Er war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher gewesen, dass der Junge eben noch hinter ihm gestanden hatte...

Doch jetzt war er vollkommen allein. Selbst der bewusstlose Körper ihres Angreifers war verschwunden. Eine dunkle Vorahnung ergriff ihn. Konnte das wirklich möglich sein?

War er schon wieder nicht in der Realität?

Wann war es passiert?!

Er konnte sich an keinen hinterhältigen Angriff erinnern oder an etwas anderes. Der Übergang war vollkommen fließend verlaufen...

"Du bist wirklich naiv, Seb..."

Er erschrak, konnte aber nicht ausmachen von wo die Stimme kam. Doch die Art und Weise wie sein Name ausgesprochen wurde, ließ nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu.

"Wo bist du?!" rief er.

Für einen Moment passiere gar nichts, doch dann...

"Ich bin direkt vor dir."

Das Aussehen des Albino´s hatte sich kaum verändert. Und doch war da etwas kaltes in seinen Augen, das nicht so richtig dorthin passte.

"Leslie?" rutschte es ihm fast schon automatisch heraus, aber er korrigierte sich sofort: "Nein...Ruvik, nicht war? Also hattest du es tatsächlich geschafft?"

"Durch deine Hilfe," entgegnete dieser, seine ganze Art passte so überhaupt nicht zu dem jugendlichen Körper, in der er steckte.

"Sag bloß, du hasst vergessen, was ich dir damals erzählt hatte: Das war meine Welt und du kannst mich dort nicht festhalten."


	7. Kapitel 5: Brain in

Kapitel 5: Brain in

Er hatte zu spät reagiert.

Es war idiotisch zu Glauben, dass er eine Chance gegen Ruvik gehabt hätte, besonders an diesem verfluchten Ort.

Trotzdem drängte sich ihm eine Frage auf: "Warum bist du hier?"

Es ergab keinen Sinn, dass hier aufgetaucht war.

Und ihr Zusammentreffen? Es fiel ihm schwer hier an einen Zufall zu glauben.

Ruvik schien seine Gedankengänge erraten zu haben:" Wie ich sehe, hatte klein Joseph´s Verstand doch ein wenig auf dich abgefärbt...Ja, das hier ist kein Zufall."

Sebastian ließ die zynische Bemerkung an sich abprallen.

"Und ich schätze, dass ist auch der Grund, warum ich schon wieder in deinem Hirn festsitze?"

"Die Wände hier haben Augen und Ohren Seb, dass solltest du doch am besten wissen. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich einfach hier auftauche, um mal kurz Hallo zu sagen?"

Sein Körper fing an zu flackern und kurz darauf stand er wieder in seinem alten Antlitz vor ihm.

So grotesk wie sein Körper mit all den Verbrennungen auch aussah, es war definitiv nicht so irritierend, wie ihn durch Leslie agieren zu sehen. Auch war es, wenn auch unnötig, der letzte Beweis, dass er es hier tatsächlich mit Ruvik zu tun hatte.

"Diese ganze Anstalt war von Anfang an mehr gewesen, als das, etwas an die Öffentlichkeit getragen wurde. Aber das muss ich dir ja nicht erzählen, schließlich hast du es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Trotzdem war das nur die Spritze des Eisbergs. Meine Maschine hat den Grundstein gelegt, für das, was darauf folgte. Nicht dass ich stolz darauf wäre...

Diese Leute haben meine Pläne genommen und sie zu ihrem eigenen perversen kleinen Projekt gemacht."

"Als ob dein kleines Projekt nicht perv..."

Bevor Sebastian weiter reden konnte, wurde er von Ruvik unterbrochen.

"Wenigstens hatte "mein kleines Projekt" noch einen wissenschaftlichen Nutzen, aber unter ihrer Leitung wurde etwas erschaffen, dass selbst in mir Unbehagen hervorruft."

Wenn selbst Ruvik so über die Sache dachte, konnte wohl davon ausgegangen werden, dass es etwas überaus unmenschliches sein musste. Etwas, was wahrscheinlich die letzten Ereignisse vollkommen überschatten würde...

Und steckte Joseph vielleicht schon mitten drin? Hatte man ihn deswegen entführt?

"Um wen genau reden wir hier?"

Er brauchte Namen oder irgendwas was ihn auf die richte Spur führen würde.

"Normalerweise würde ich sagen, dass diese Leute dich eher finden als du sie, aber da uns die Zeit davonrennt, werde ich dir ihren Namen nennen. Es ist wohl besser, wenn du dich darauf vorbereiten kannst, wenn du auf sie triffst...

Die Organisation nennt sich Moebius...

Nachdem die Ärzte müde waren, an meinem Gehirn herumzuexperimentieren und mich in diese Maschine gesperrt hatten, haben sie sich mit allen Forschungsdaten aus dem Staub gemacht.

Jiminez war nur ein kleiner Fisch gewesen. Seine Gier nach Macht hatte ihn blind für alles gemacht, dass um ihn herum passierte. Ich bezweifle, dass man ihn jemals aufgenommen hätte. So gesehen hatte er genau das bekommen, was er verdient..."

"Moebius..." murmelte Sebstian, "Ich war kurze Zeit wach, als diese Typen in ihren strahlend weißen Anzügen unten in der Kammer waren...Kidmann...sie hatte damals gemeint, dass ich mich und die anderen beiden, die bereits tot waren, nicht mitzunehmen bräuchten..."

"Dann würde ich mich bei nächster Gelegenheit bei ihr bedanken, sonst wäre es dir wahrscheinlich genauso ergangen wie dem kleinen Joseph."

"Was weist du über Joseph?"

Ruvik war vor ihm wach gewesen und musste doch etwas mitbekommen haben, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf: " Nicht viel mehr als du. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie ihn mitgenommen haben, aber wohin sie ihn gebracht haben...keine Ahnung..."

"Aber du willst es herausfinden?"

"Nicht für deinen Joseph, wie es bei dir wahrscheinlich der Fall ist, sondern um endlich Rache an denen zu nehmen, die mir das angetan haben."

"Das erklärt allerdings immer noch nicht, was du hier tust."

Er ahnte bereits was für eine Antwort er erhalten würde, aber er wollte es von Ruvik persönlich hören.

"Dieser Ort erschien mir als äußerst ideal, um mir dir zu reden, besonders da niemand damit rechnet, dass wir beide hier sind. Allerdings war mir klar, dass du einen Anreiz brauchen würdest, um aus deinem erbärmlichen Schneckenhaus herauszukommen.

"Du hast hoffentlich nicht Mathew manipuliert?"

Es war recht abwegig, trotzdem musste er die Frage stellen.

"Deinen kleinen Schoßhund? Nein, auf die Idee ist er ganz allein gekommen. Ich spreche eigentlich von der jungen Frau, die dir den Auftrag gegeben hat."

"Beatrice?"

"Tch...Selbst dir hätte es auffallen müssen, dass es doch ein seltsamer Zufall war, dass sie dich genau an den Ort schickt, an dem du, wenn auch widerwillig unbedingt zurückkehren wolltest."

Natürlich hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber für ihn war es einfach eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals gewesen, dass ihn wieder hier hergeführt hatte.

Das Ruvik die ganze Sache eingefädelt hatte, hätte er im Traum nicht gedacht.

Ruvik grinste auf sein Schweigen.

"Manchmal überrascht es mich selber, wie einfach du zu lenken bist..."

Er wurde wieder ernst.

"Der Grund warum du hier bist ist eigentlich ganz einfach und ich hoffe, dass du auch schon darauf gekommen bist. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber ich benötige deine Hilfe, um diese Organisation aufzuspüren. Zwar konnte ich mir einen Großteil meiner Fähigkeiten bewahren, aber trotz alledem weis ich, dass ich es allein nicht schaffen kann. Und für dich wäre es ein ordentlicher Schritt nach vorn, um deinen Partner zu finden."

Das Ruvik sich seine Schwäche eingestand, zeigte das er wohl einen Rest Menschlichkeit in seinem sonst vor Hass zerfressenen Herzen befand. Und so gesehen wäre es eine Partnerschaft, bei der es Nichts zu verlieren gäbe. Ruvik kriegt seine Rache und er seinen Partner. Und trotzdem..."

"Wo ist der Haken?"

Ruvik´s plötzliches zivilisiertes Verhalten, war einfach verdächtig.

"Deshalb warst du immer besonders für mich Seb, du bist nicht so gutgläubig wie all die anderen Idioten."

Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weitersprach.

"Da ich Leslie nicht in diese Sache mit reinziehen kann, diese Leute kennen sein Gesicht, benötige ich für diese Zeit einen neuen Wirt."

"Lass mich raten, das bin ich?"

"Es vereinfacht diese ganze Sache, außerdem bezweifle ich, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen wird, dass wir zusammenarbeiten."

Ein Wolf im Schafspelz also...

„Und was wenn ich nicht mitmache?"

„Ich könnte dich zwingen, aber das würde dir sicherlich nicht gefallen."

„Das heißt, ich habe keine andere Wahl?"


	8. Kapitel 6: Brain out

Kapitel 6: Brain out

Ruvik hatte sich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt.

Entweder er tat was man ihm gesagt hatte, oder es würde ihm schlecht ergehen. So gesehen konnte er wohl von Glück reden, das Ruvik sich die Arbeit gemacht hatte, ihn vorher noch zu fragen, als seinen Körper gleich zu übernehmen.

„Also was muss ich tun?"

Es brachte nichts, darüber zu diskutieren. Wenn es hart auf hart kam, hätte er schlechte Karten, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.

„Ich freue mich, dass du kooperierst."

Er trat noch ein Stück näher an Sebastian heran.

„Es ist ganz einfach. Triff mich heute Abend vor den Toren der Anstalt. Der Rest ist nur eine Sache von Sekunden. Keine Sorge, du wirst nichts spüren."

Es klang simpel genug, aber die Tatsache, dass Ruvik es so betont hatte, dass es nicht schmerzhaft werden würde, erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen.

So gesehen rechnete er mit dem Schlimmsten...

„Und jetzt?" fragte er dann, „Ich hoffe ich muss mich nicht schon wieder durch Horden von Monstern kämpfen, um hier wieder raus zu kommen?"

„Wenn du das willst, kann ich das gerne einrichten."

„Ich verzichte..."

Es war nur ein Bruchstück von Sekunden und plötzlich fand er sich auf dem Fußboden wieder...

„Mr. Castellianos!" hörte er Mathew´s Stimme über sich.

„Gott sei Dank. Sie sind auf einma lumgekippt und...!"

„Schon gut Junge...Alles halb so wild."

Wie hätte er ihm auch erklären sollen, was wirklich passiert war? Soetwas glaubt einem doch kein Mensch...

Er rappelte sich auf und musste feststellen, dass sie sich immer noch in dem Raum mit dem Becken befanden.

„Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Gut drei Stunden. Ich hatte schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet."

3 Stunden?! Sein Gespräch hatte doch nur ein paar Minuten gedauert...oder nicht?

Das Ruvik auch ohne dem STEM-System Einfluss auf die Leute in seiner Umgebung nehmen konnte, war recht überraschend gewesen, aber scheinbar hatte es auch seine Nachteile.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir für heute Schluss machen...Hast du nicht noch für eine Prüfung zu lernen?"

Mathew schien zu überlegen: „Sind sie sich sicher? Ich meine...die Prüfung ist nicht so wichtig und Beatrice wartet doch sicher..."

Er konnte ihm schlecht sagen, dass Beatrice überhaubt nicht wartete und sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal daran erinnerte, ihnen den Auftrag gegeben zu haben.

„Das bin ich. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag und wenn diese bis jetzt nicht gefunden wurden, brauchen wir uns glaube ich, keine großen Gedanken zu machen, dass es in den nächsten Stunden passieren wird."

„Wenn sie meinen..."

Der Junge tat ihm zwar ein wenig Leid, aber selbst ihm zuliebe wollte er sich nicht auf die Suche nach etwas begeben, dass gar nicht existierte. Er würde ihm morgen irgendeine Lüge auftischen müssen, damit er endlich Ruhe gab...Aber vorher...

Er war pünktlich am vereinbarten Ort. Wirklich herbeisehnen tat er dieses Treffen nicht, aber wenn es seine Suche nach Joseph half, würde er es bis zum Ende durchziehen...

Und da Ruvik keinen genauen Zeitpunkt genannt hatte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

„Verflucht ist das kalt...ich hoffe er beeilt sich ein wenig..." beschwerte sich Sebastian und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er sich nichts wärmeres angezogen hatte.

„Für einen ehemaligen Polizisten bist du recht weinerlig Seb," erklang eine Stimme und ließ ihn herumfahren.

„Wird ja auch langsam Zeit..."

Leslie, oder besser gesagt sein Körper steht vor ihm. Anders als damals trägt er jetzt normale Alltagskleidung und sieht um einiges gesünder aus. Wenigstens war Ruvik vernünftig genug gewesen, sich um den Jungen zu kümmern.

„Hast du erwartet, dass ich mich hierher teleportiere? Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, momentan bin ich auf öffentliche Verkehrsmittel angewiesen."

„Ruben Victoriano fährt Bus...also das würde ich gerne mal sehen..." lachte Sebastian.

„Könnten wir wieder zum Wesentlichen zurückkehren?" merkte Ruvik genervt an, der sich nicht sonderlich wohl damit fühlte, dass Sebastian sich so offentsichtlich über ihn lustig machte.

Sebastian hingegen genoss es sichtlich, so etwas wie Menschlichkeit in ihm zu erkennen. Es war selbst für ihn überraschend gewesen, aber es ließ diese ganze Situation weniger furchterregend erscheinen.


	9. Kapitel 7: Not mine

Kapitel 7: Not mine

„Und wie funktioniert es nun?"

Sie waren wieder zum Ernst der Sache zurückgekehrt und Sebastian´s ungutes Gefühl hatte ihn wieder mit voller Wucht getroffen. Er würde sich mit diesem Irren seinen Körper teilen und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das wirklich wollte...

Für Joseph...wiederholte er immer wieder in seinem Kopf und es würde schließlich nicht für immer sein...

Ruvik wusste höchstwahrscheinlich,was in seinem Kopf vorging, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein und legte ihm seine Hände an die Schläfen. Sie waren kalt, aber er konnte das Leben in ihnen spüren, wie es in den Fingerspitzen pulsierte.

Ein großer Unterschied zu damals, in denen Ruvik buchstäblich nicht mehr war, als eine wandelnde Leiche.

Er richtete seinen Blick stur geradeaus und vermied tunlichst ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Diese körperliche Nähe war auch so schon seltsam genug, wenn man so lange keinen Menschen an sich heran gelassen hatte und mit Ruvik´s durchdringendem Blick, der sich nur auf ihn konzentrierte, reagierte sein Körper auf die merkwürdigste Weise.

„Versuch nicht zu viel zu Denken, aber das sollte dir ja nicht sonderlich schwer fallen. Umso mehr du dich dagegen wehrst, desto unangenehmer wird es für dich."

„Warum warnst du mich? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dir einen heiden Spaß bereitet, mich leiden zu sehen."

„Mag sein, aber ich brauche dich mit intaktem Verstand. Als leere Hülle bist du für niemandem eine Hilfe."

„Gut,das du das genauso siehst. Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich auch noch daran, wenn wir diese ganze Sache hinter uns gebracht haben..."

„Du könntest mir ruhig ein wenig vertrauen, Seb."

Sebastian verzog das Gesicht: „Bis jetzt hast du mir nicht sonderlich viele Gründe gegeben, dir zu vertrauen..."

Sebastian beugte sich ein Stück zu ihn hinunter.

„Wollen wir das jetzt endlich hinter uns bringen oder suchst du nur nach einem Grund mich zu küssen?"

„M...mach dich nicht lächerlich!"

Eigentlich sollte es nur ein kleiner Scherz sein, aber als Ruvik die Worte buchstäblich herausstotterte, hielt er unweigerlich inne. Hatte er sich nur getäuscht oder...Nein,war dieser Typ etwa...

„Würdest du bitte aufhören deine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen, du machst es uns beiden nicht sonderlich einfacher," wurde er von seinem Gegenüber wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Er würde später immer noch Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken...

Für den Moment aber zwang er sich, sich soweit zu entspannen, wie es ihm nur irgendmöglich war.

„Genau so..." hörte er Ruvik noch sagen, bevor sich ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf zog. Von wegen es wird nicht schmerzhaft...

Im nächsten Moment sieht er auch schon den Fußboden auf sich zu rasen. Den Aufprall selbst spürte er schon gar nciht mehr, als die Bewusstlosigkeit ihn übermannte.

Er glaubte noch Ruvik´s Stimme zu hören, aber vielleicht hatte er es sich auch einfach nur eingebildet...

Der Wechsel kam plötzlich und Ruvik brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren. Leslies Körper war nicht stark genug gewesen, den viel größeren Mann zu halten, so dass er sich jetzt auf dem Gehsteig wiederfand.

Er versuchte aufzustehen, was ihm allerdings, gelinde gesagt, nur mäßig gelang. Sebastian´s Körper schien sich noch immer ein wenig zu verweigern, ihm die vollständige Kontrolle zu überlassen, selbst dann, wenn der Geist nicht mehr aktiv war.

Eigentlich hatte er diese Aktion nicht geplant, aber Sebastian´s Gedanken hatten ihn in eine solche Unruhe versetzt, dass er sich kaum noch seine Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. Und wahrscheinlich wäre alles schiefgegangen. So jedoch fand er sich in einem fremden Körper wieder, der sich nur widerwillig kontrollieren ließ.

Aber da Sebastian erst in ein paar Stunden wieder das Bewusstsein erlangen würde, musste er jetzt wohl oder übel allein mit der Situation klarkommen.

„H...Hilfe?" Leslie, seit langem mal wieder er selbst, reichte ihm seine Hand und half ihm auf die Beine. Der Junge hatte mehr Grips, als jemand ihm zutrauen würde und er war wahrscheinlich der Einzige, den er nicht hinters Licht führen konnte.

Er ahnte, dass der Junge bereits wusste, dass es im Moment nicht Sebastian war, dem er half, aber das schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Seit er den Körper des Jungen übernommen hatte, hatten sie nur wenig miteinander gesprochen. Es gab sogar Zeiträume, in denen er überhaupt keinen Mucks von sich gegeben hatte und Ruvik beinahe vergesen hatte, dass er da war.

Aber trotzalldem hatte Leslie es ihm niemals gezeigt, dass er es ihm übel nahm, dass er seinen Körper nicht mehr für sich allein hatte.

„Danke..."

Immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen versuchte er seine ersten Schritte zu machen. Es war schwieriger als gedaht hatte und er war dankbar für die Mauer, an der er sich abstützen konnte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ein Taxi rufen..."

Sebastian´s Apartment lag ein ganzes Stück von hier entfernt und momentan sah es nicht so aus, als ob er es zu Fuß schaffen konnte. Lieslie neben ihm nickte nur, während er darauf aufpasste, dass Ruvik nicht mehr Schaden an Sebastian´s Körper anrichtete, als er bereits getan hatte.

„N...nach Hause..."

Als Sebastian erwachte, fand er sich in seinem Bett wieder. Wie er dort hingekommen war, konnte er nicht sagen, nur das ihm jeder Knochen im Leib weh tat.

Er erinnerte sich zwar daran, dass er gestürzt war, aber dass konnte doch nicht so viel angerichtet haben?

Ich denke, daran bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig, meldete sich eine bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Ruvik?" fragte er laut.

Wer sonst...

Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde aufhören laut mit mir zu sprechen, außer du möchtest, dass die Leute dich für vollkommen verrückt halten. Es reicht wenn du es denkst.

Da mochte er recht haben.

„Dann verdanke ich es wohl dir, dass ich jetzt hier bin?"

Mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Unbewusst hast du dich so sehr davor gestreubt, dass du es mir fast unmöglich gemacht hast, die Körper zu tauschen.

„Und doch hast du es geschafft."

Mehr schlecht als recht...Glaub ja nicht, dass es ein Spaß war, deinen Körper hierher zu buksieren...Du schuldest mir was.


End file.
